MINTA MAAF ITU SUNGGUH SULIT YA
by Naka Mait
Summary: Levi menunggu, menunggu. . menunggu. . . kemudian, dia teringat akan masa lalunya. . apakah Levi akan mampus dikoyak-koyak sepi ?


SnK by Hajime Isayama

Dibuat untuk Levi Song Fest 2016 H-2 (R&B: Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word)

Sore. .

Ini sore di bulan agustus yang begitu terang, jam di dinding kafe "Datuk Mairnggih" sudah menunjukkan pukul 5, dan tanggal di ponsel kreditan sudah menunjukkan akhir bulan, yang jatuh tepat di hari minggu.

Ponsel kreditan itu milik seorang pria berambut belah tengah yang duduk dengan hampanya sambil sesekali menyeruput teh tarik rasa mengkudu yang eksotis.

Namanya orang itu adalah Levi, seorang mahasiswa baru yg telah berusia 34th, yah, menuntut ilmu memang harus tak kenal usia.

Memang sekarang ini sudah pukul 5 sore, yang artinya sudah 3 jam berlalu terhitung dari Levi datang ke kafe itu untuk menemui seseorang, namun yang ditunggu tak juga datang.

Levi sesekali mengumpat dalam frekuensi suara rendah. Berkali-kali Levi menghubungi kontak seseorang itu mulai dari sms,telfon,wa,bbm,line. . .

Semuanya.

Namun sayangya seseorang itu tidak merespon.

05 :15 sore.

Tepat tegukan teh tarik rasa mengkudu ke6 bagi Levi, tiba-tiba seseorang itu datang tiba-tiba dengan nafas memburu, langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan Levi.

Dan Levi hanya mengamati perilaku pemuda tanggung itu dengan tatapan tajam, tersirat jengkel sejengkel-jengkelnya pada pandangan matanya, namun Levi berusaha menahan diri agar tak mengamuk di tengah cafe.

"oi Eren, kau tau ini jam berapa ?" Levi memulai percakapan pada pemuda di depannya yang diketahui bernama Eren seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja.

"mbah...! es degan satu, tahu telor dua..."! kata Eren dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya kepada mbah Maringgih yang agak jauh di meja sebrang , setelah menyelesaikan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan, lalu dengan santainya Eren mengambil buku tulis di tasnya untuk kipas-ki...

JDUAG !

"OI Sat, kau dari mana saja, hah ?! Apa ponselmu kau hanyutkan bersama **k mu di WC ?" Kata Levi dengan aura gelap sambil menjedokkan muka Eren ke dinding terdekat hingga retak, pengunjung yang untungnya tak ramai memperhatikan.

"maaf, senpai. . ponselku tak sengaja kusiram bersama **k saat aku . .ke WC. . dan tadi aku . . ketiduran. ." jawab Eren apa adanya sambil terbata dan bleeding.

Skip.

Jadi, awal kisah dari kisah ini dimulai dari satu atau dua bulan yang lalu, ketika itu Levi Ackerman yang rindu sekolah SMA nya kembali berkunjung. Levi diam-diam pada malam hari menerobos pagar dari kayu bambu yang menjulang, lalu dengan berbekal kunci cadangan, dia berhasil memasuki ruang Club Pengintai.

Levi menyalakan lampu, ruang Club itu tak banyak berubah setelah sekitar 2 tahun ia tinggalkan karena kelulusannya.

Memang tak sebersih yang dulu, tapi tak apa, tak begitu buruk, nampaknya para juniornya seperti Eren dan yang lain mencerna wasiat Levi tentang bersih-bersih.

Mata Levi yang sedari tadi merindu dan menelusuri kini tertuju pada sebuah lemari yang entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu didalamnya..

Krasak-krasak..

Krasak-krasak..

Levi dengan tanpa rasa takut semakin mendekati lemari itu, lalu membukanya perlahan.

Mata levi mendapati kain yang membungkus seseorang didalamnya, yang mencoba bersembunyi.

"oi, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? kau maling ? oh,atau tuyul peliharaan club ini ?"

". . . . . . " sosok itu makin diam, barangkali pura-pura jadi setumpuk kain. Dan itu membuat Levi jengkel, jadi dia sibak kain itu, dan voilaaa. . munculah seseorang diiringi suara

"kyaaaa...!"

". . . . . ." Levi terdiam.

"Le-Levi senpai. . aha, ahaha. . lama tidak bertemu." makhluk itu mengenal Levi. Levi pun mengamati sosok itu, yang masih memakai seragam SMA .

Levi mengenalnya.

"Petra. . kau belum lulus ?" mata Levi menatap nanar.

"benar, aku kurang belajar. . " jawab Petra sambil keluar dari lemari.

"tidak, kau bohong. Gadis dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata sepertimu bahkan bisa menyaingi peringkat si mata empat sialan itu." Kata Levi seraya mengambil tempat duduk.

"jangan bilang kalau kau ingin bernostalgia disini.." lanjut Levi.

"ketahuan. . yah, tapi begitulah, tadi aku langsung bersembunyi begitu tahu ada orang, pasti aku akan malu sekali jika dilihat orang lain berpenampilan seperti ini. . .

.. . . seperti. . . sekarang." Kata Petra, malu-malu.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam setengah 12 malam, angin diluar berhembus agak kencang, udara juga serasa makin gerah, awan-awan pun menutupi bintang-bintang.

"senpai, karena ini mau hujan, bagaimana jika kita pulang, aku juga ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Petra tersenyum kecil, lalu menggandeng tangan Levi untuk keluar dari ruang club, setelah menyahut tas gitar di dekat meja.

Levi tak pernah mengira jika Petra bisa seperti ini, dan sejak kapan Petra bermain musik.

Oh, petra mengunci ruang club dengan kunci cadangan, bagaimana Petra mendapatkannya ?

Mengapa Petra dan dirinya bisa satu jalan pikiran ? sama-sama rindu sekolah, sama-sama maling dengan kunci cadangan yang seharusnya sekarang dipegang oleh salah satu juniornya.

Jangan-jangan.. .

"wah mulai hujan." Petra menengadahkan kedua tangannya kelangit.

"tch, ayo berteduh di emperan to-"

"tidak, justru ini bagus, ayo pulang sekarang, dengan begitu kejutan yang kubuat akan bisaktunjukkan." Dan tak biasanya Petra memoton perkataan Levi, Petra sedikit memperhatikan Petra membuka tas gitarnya yang ternyata berisi payung.

Ya, payung dengan warna merah muda berenda yang sebesar payung di cafe pinggir jalan, diatasnya menjulang sesuatu seperti antena. Levi terusik secara rohani, dalam hati Levi mencurigai bahwa Petra yang ada di depannya ini adalah jadi-jadian.

"senpai, lihatlah, ini adalah payung pemancar sinyal wifi, radio, juga penangkal petir, cukup aman bila dipakai saat hujan petir, dan lagi jika petir mengenai payung ini akan menyimpan energinya, aq juga menambahkan fitur khusus agar pengguna bisa awet muda saat disambar petir ketika memakai payung ini." Petra tanpa merasa aneh memperkenalkan benda mencurigakan itu.

Levi membatu.

"oi, kau mulai terlihat seperti hanji. ." kata Levi.

"tapi aku tetaplah aku, senpai. . .

. . kau tau, aku sering melihatmu bersih-bersih ketika hujan petir. . .

Kau membuatku khawatir." Petra berucap, hujan pun makin deras.

"kau memata-mataiku ?" Levi agak kaget mendengar perkataan aneh Petra tadi.

"Eren yang bilang padaku, yang lain juga tau. .

. . tapi sudahlah, senpai, kau kuberi penghargaan pertama untuk mencoba payung ini." Petra pun memayungkan payung itu pada Levi.

Hujan makin deras, dan petir malam mulai berlomba memecah langit. Wajah Petra merona penuh kebahagiaan, wajah Levi mencekam dingin khawatir akan mati.

Di tengah malam, mereka menembus hujan , melawan arus dimana orang-orang seharusnya menarik selimut dan tenggelam dalam mimpi.

Disaat seperti ini, Levi mulai merasakan sesuatu, dia merasa bahwa Petra memang benar-benar berubah, lebih ceria,lebih berani, lebih tak terduga. . juga lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Petra seakan lebih memperhatikan Levi, perasaanya menjadi hangat. . .

Apa ini cinta ?

Apa Levi jatuh cinta pada Petra Ral ? juniornya yang bahkan hubungan mereka dulu seketar kakak-adik kelas, tak banyak bicara ? bahkan ketika perpisahan kelulusan Levi sempat membuat petra menangis karena menyenggol vas bunga yang baru Petra beli ?

Levi menghela nafas.

"Petra. . ."

"ya ?" Petra Menoleh.

"aku. . sebenarnya aku. . "

Dan tiba-tiba dengan anehnya Petra tersenyum lebar.

"biar kutebak, Levi, kau akan bilang : Petra, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, maafkan sifatku yang kuudere ini~" dan Petra terkekeh.

"hah ?" Levi kembali merasakan atsmofir aneh.

Gadis di sampingnya membuka penyamaran topeng latex dan wig.

"Surepriseeee... aku adalah Hanji..."teriaknya, kegirangan, suaranya juga berubah.

"K-KAAAAAUUUUUU...!" Levi meledak dan menendang hanji, Hanji hanya ketawa ketiwi, memegangi perutnya yang kaku karena tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Kau lucu sekali Levi, sperti biasanya, , yaaah. . .habisnya kalau tidak begini kau tak akan mau menjadi bahan uji cobaku. . . aahahahaha ! ahahahaha ! Levi bodoh... "kini Hanji makin tidak tahan, perutnya benar-benar kaku.

"oi, mata empat sialan. . apa kau sangat menyukai permainan ini ?" Levi terdiam ditengah hujan yang mulai reda.

"habisnya. . . kalau begini tidak akan seru." Hanji menggerutu.

"tch." Levi nampak tak tahan lagi, dia pergi bagaikan ninja, meinggalkan Hanji dengan payungnya.

Sendirian.

Dan. ..

Mulai saat itu, hingga musim panas ini, Levi tak pernah lagi bicara pada Hanji, Hanji pun juga tak pernah bicara atau sekedar menyapanya. Tak ada kata meski mereka masih sering berpapasan.

Seperti dua sosok yang tak pernah saling kenal.

Rasanya hampa saja, ketika Levi tidak dikerjai seperti hari-hari yang telah lalu . .

Dia begiu merindukan masa-masa yang entah bagaimana menghilang tanpa Levi ketahui sebabnya.

Perkataannya ?

Atau masalah payung serbaguna ?

Atau bahkan Petra ?

Levi tak tahu sebabnya, Levi sudah terbiasa menendang Hanji ketika perbuatan nya begitu kelewatan, dan julukan-julukan seperti kacamata gila dan lain-lain juga tak pernah menyakitinya, mereka terus menerus seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun, mulai dari ertama mereka bertemu di SMP.

Jadi apa ?

Levi tak tahu, yang jelas dia harus meminta maaf.

Namun, begitu sulit kalmat itu terucap, seolah setiap hari mereka saling menghindar. Kalimat ajaib itu pun bagaikan disegel dalam sumur tua.

Rindu rasanya. .

Andai hanji mau menoleh padanya meski hanya sebentar.

Atau Hanji yang mengatakan maaf spertinya boleh juga.

Siang malam berlalu, hampa.

Masih hampa.

Sampai bayangan seorang juniornya terbesit dalam pikiran Levi, juniornya yang dia ketaui cukup membuat Hanji tertarik karena kata Hanji dulu, Eren bisa berubahjadi raksasa.

Dan itulah yang membuat Eren dan Hanji cukup dekat.

05:15 sore, di cafe "datuk maringgih"

"oi, Eren, apa kau tahu hal yang membuat si kacamata gila itu menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini ?" Levi memulai pertanyaan setelah melahap satu sendok tahu telor yang dipesankan Eren tadi.

"ada apa ? aku tidak mengerti ? bukankah dari dulu Hanji-san sudah agak menyebalkan ?" Kata Eren.

"bodoh ya ? perhatikan baik-baik, beberapa bulan ini si bodoh itu menjauhiku , kupikir dia menganggapku tai, **k, atau semacamnya." Levi menatap Eren tajam, Eren menelan ludah.

"mungkin. . memang demikian." Eren menunduk.

". . . . . . . . .

. . . Eren, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya." Levi berkata, merasa dia masih bersih dalam artian harfiah daripada Hanji yang memang sudah sering bau tai.

"mungkin anda hanya perlu melumur diri dengan tai agar setara , Levi senpa...

BRUAGH !

Kali ini belum selesai Eren berkata, kepalanya sudah dijedok ke meja.

"dengar Eren, mungkin ini agak bodoh, tapi aku. .

. . . aku. .

Tch."

"maaf, senpai. . . apa . . . Levi-senpai merasa hampa ? dan ingin diperhatikan lagi ?" eren dengan sisa-sisa nyawa mencoba bertutur kata.

"?!"

"entahlah. . " Levi menjawab singkat.

"artinya ia kan ?" Eren kini balik menatap tajam pada Levi.

". . . . . . "

"ia atau tidak ? akui saja perasaanmu, senpai, mau lari kemana ?" Eren makin menatap dengan fokus, tajam.

"kau tau apa tentang aku, bocah ?" Levi tak kalah beradu ketajaman mata.

"katakan !" Eren tidak mau kalah, dia makain mengerikan dengan darah yang membsahi wajahnya.

". . . . . tch

. . . . ya, kau benar." Kali ini Levi menunduk, Eren tersenyum kemenangan.

"KATAKAN LEBIH KERAS ! KAU SUKA DIA KAN ? KAU SUKA PADA ORANG YANG LEBIH TINGGI DARIMU ?! YANG MEWARNAI HARIMU DENGAN BERANI MENERTAWAIMU KAAAAANN ?! TATAKAEEEE !" suara Eren menggelegar hingga keluar cafe.

"BACOOOTTT !" Levi menonjok muka Eren lalu pergi.

Pergi. . .

Meninggalkan Eren sendiri.

Pergi keluar dari Cafe.

Pengunjungpun cengo, yang lain sweatdrop.

". . . . . . .

. . . . han. .ji-san, kau dengar itu ?" Kata Eren seorang diri, melalui earphone yang sedari tadi menempel di telinganya."

"dengar kok. . . jelas banged." Jawab suara di sebrang sana dengan sangata jelas, suara Hanji.

"aku bahkan melihatnya looohh. . . . " kemudian seorang berjubah yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi belakang eren memutar.

"hanji-san ?!" Eren kaget

"bagaimana ? kau lihat ? kubilang juga apa. . . Levi itu sebenarnya lucu dan gampang dikerjai. . . ya ampuun. . . dia sampai kangen buat dikerjai. . . unik bukan ? " Hanji pun tersenyum lebar lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"tapi yang kali ini sesuatu, aku sampai berminggu-minggu tidak menjhili dan dikejar-kejar Levi. . . tapi hasislnya terbalas laaaahh... hahahaha !" lanjut Hanji, Eren hanya mngut-mangut.

Jadi, ternyata memang sudah direncanakan. Hanji memang erencanakan semua dari awaal, Hanji tidak pernah maarah pada Levi. Tapi, sekarang, mungkin Hanji lebih ingin menyelidiki psikologi manusia.

"ah. . . ayo pergi, Eren, kita beri kejutan pada Levi dirumahnya."

Dan sore itu Hanji dan Eren yang jalannya diseret bersiap untuk kejutan selanjutnya.

TAMAT.


End file.
